


Hatching

by drewalth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Fear of Flying, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Demian - Hermann Hesse, No Romance, Pride, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewalth/pseuds/drewalth
Summary: "I, Yamaguchi Tadashi, have a dream..."
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	Hatching

Yamaguchi có một giấc mơ.

Cậu mơ thấy mình là một chú quạ nhỏ, nằm trong một quả trứng cũng không được to. Quạ cuộn mình thật gọn, thế nhưng vẫn chẳng có đủ không gian để cậu kiếm tìm chút thoải mái nào. Chỉ cần hơi cựa quậy một chút, mọi khớp xương trên cơ thể đều sẽ nhói đau kinh khủng.

Thế nên Yamaguchi im lìm bất động, chỉ có bộ não của cậu là đang chạy hết công suất để tìm đường thoát khỏi tình cảnh này. Cậu nghĩ đến việc xé vỏ trứng, giống như tất cả những loài đẻ trứng đã từng làm. Nhưng dù đôi tai đã hoạt động gần như hết công suất, cậu vẫn chẳng thể nghe ra nổi âm thanh của sự tồn tại ở phía bên kia lớp vôi mỏng manh. Cậu lại nghĩ đến việc cứ nằm như thế này cho đến khi tỉnh giấc, điều đấy có lẽ khả thi hơn nhiều.

Ai biết được khi cậu thoát khỏi vỏ trứng này, chào đón cậu sẽ là một thế giới sống hay là những cái chết thê thảm vô vị cơ chứ?

Yamaguchi không muốn biết câu trả lời. Yamaguchi không dám biết câu trả lời. Cậu chỉ nằm như thế, bất động, im ru. Bên trong vỏ trứng, không khí mỗi lúc một cạn. Thoát ra thì chết, không đi cũng chết.

Nếu chưa từng thoát khỏi vỏ, chưa từng chạm mặt với thế giới bên ngoài, có nghĩa là chú quạ nhỏ chưa thể coi là đã từng sống. Mà nếu chưa từng sống thì dẫu cho có tàn lụi bên trong lớp vôi cũng chẳng thể xem là chết đi.

Quạ con nghĩ thế, bèn cuộn mình lại chặt hơn nữa, mặc kệ cơ thể có răng rắc những khớp xương lên tiếng phản đối như thế nào. Yamaguchi chỉ đơn giản nhắm đôi mắt mình lại, nằm đấy, lặng im. Chờ đợi.

.

.

.

Lớp vỏ đột ngột rách toạc. Mỏ quạ nhỏ xíu là thứ đầu tiên tắm trong ánh mặt trời.

Nắng tràn vào trong. Biết trước đôi mắt chưa từng chạm đến ánh sáng sẽ rất yếu ớt nên cậu đá nhắm mắt thật chặt, ây vậy mà nó vẫn nhói đau khôn tả. Yamaguchi ngay lập tức rụt đầu vào vỏ, thở hổn hển. Thôi thì ít ra thế này vẫn còn may, cậu tự nhủ, nở vào buổi tối có khi lại chết cóng cả người mất.

Khi đã dần quen được với tia vàng, quạ nhỏ rướn mình mổ lên vỏ trứng từng đường nắng, trong khi cả cơ thể cũng đang không ngừng cử động. Chân, cánh, lưng, cổ, tất cả đều như đang đồng loạt chỉ trích chú quạ con đối xử tàn tệ với chúng. Phải chi quạ có salonpas dự trữ trong vỏ nhỉ, Yamaguchi vẩn vơ nghĩ.

Cứ như thế, vệt nắng dài, dài mãi, rồi xẻ đôi vỏ trứng ra thành hai mảnh.

Ngoài kia, bầu trời lam sắc đã rõ ràng ngay trước mắt. Cũng không quá tệ như cậu đã tưởng.

"Nè, Yamaguchi, dậy đi."

Quạ con giật mình, tỉnh giấc đã thấy mình hóa thành cậu học sinh năm nhất đang gà gật trên lớp học. Vừa lúc ấy, tiếng chuông reo lên giòn giã, báo hiệu đã hết giờ nghỉ trưa. Trước mặt là cậu bạn cùng lớp tốt bụng tay đang huơ huơ bọc khăn ướt, "Lấy vài tờ lau mặt cho tỉnh đi, giáo viên tiết sau khó tính kinh khủng luôn đó."

"Cám ơn nhaaa..." Yamaguchi chìa tay nhận lấy, uể oải đáp lời. Hai mảnh trắng lạnh lướt trên trán, xuống mắt, qua mũi, đi khắp gương mặt cả mấy vòng liền, thế nhưng cơn buồn ngủ vẫn cứ vương mi. Cậu bèn quờ quạng vớ lấy quyển sách nào đó trong hộc bàn, giở đọc vài chữ ngẫu nhiên để tìm cho mình chút tỉnh táo tạm bợ.

Nắng chiều óng ánh chảy vào khóe mắt. Yamaguchi hơi nhíu mày, trong đầu cậu bỗng nhớ về giấc mơ của quạ con.

[...Nếu chưa từng thoát khỏi vỏ, chưa từng chạm mặt với thế giới bên ngoài, có nghĩa là chú quạ nhỏ chưa thể coi là đã từng sống. Mà nếu chưa từng sống thì dẫu có tàn lụi bên trong lớp vôi cũng chẳng thể xem là chết đi.

Thế thì cậu thà chết dưới ánh mặt trời. Ít ra nó còn hơn là biến mất khỏi thế giới mà chẳng để lại một dấu tích.]

Nắng chiều lấp lánh chảy xuống bàn, thấm lan vào trang sách trắng, lướt nhẹ trên từng vết mực đen.

'... Chú chim non đấu tranh thoát khỏi quả trứng. Quả trứng là thế giới. Ai muốn được sinh ra, trước hết phải phá hủy một thế giới.'

Hẳn thế rồi.

*Demian - Hermann Hesse, bản dịch của Young Forever. Sử dụng khi chưa có sự cho phép của dịch giả, sẽ xóa khi được yêu cầu.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc đến đây, mong các bạn đã có một ngày thật vui vẻ. Còn tôi thì sắp chết lên chết xuống với mấy bài kiểm tra rồi, chẳng biết đến chừng nào mới viết được mấy ngày còn lại nữa.


End file.
